


Запомните нас на всю жизнь

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Introspective Nonsense, Temporary Amnesia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Сабо, дитя революции, считает годы.
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Dragon & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Nico Robin & Sabo
Kudos: 2





	Запомните нас на всю жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [remember us for life (inscribe our names in the book of life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053149) by [grainjew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew). 



Сабо десять, а может быть, одиннадцать лет, когда он просыпается, моргая в незнакомой постели на незнакомом корабле с незнакомой чернотой, угрожающей пустотой вместо памяти и знания, что единственное место, где он хочет быть, _не здесь._ Некоторая его одежда указывает ему на имя, и мужчина, который называет себя Драгоном, указывает кораблю курс далеко-далеко от острова, который, как он полагает, когда-то называл домом, в незапамятные времена, окрашенные вокруг гнилостными пятнами заключения.

Сабо одиннадцать, а может быть, двенадцать лет, когда он встречает Коалу, которая убежала от своей семьи и умоляла одного из агентов позволить ей присоединиться к ним, пока они, наконец, не взяли её к Драгону, и он принял её. Она и Сабо быстро связываются, дети революции, всегда идущие далеко вперёд от своего прошлого, которое они хотят лишь оставить позади.

Сабо двенадцать, а может быть, тринадцать лет, когда один из рыболюдей-революционеров, собрался отчитать его и Коалу за то, что они пропускают уроки, дабы побродить по одному из маленьких пляжных заливов Балтиго, останавливается в шоке, чтобы посмотреть на знак Солнца на спине Коалы. Она почти мгновенно начинает общаться с Хаком, и прежде чем Сабо узнаёт об этом; он был оставлен, чтобы вытерпеть стиль преподавания Драгона (странно знакомый, а также, слишком суровый) в одиночку, пока она изучает фишман-карате со своим новым другом.

Сабо тринадцать, а может быть, четырнадцать лет, когда Коала крадёт бутылку слишком сладкого саке Хака, и они клянутся в формальном названном братстве, и Сабо почти падает там, когда слабые воспоминания бушуют и кричат где-то глубоко в его уме детским мальчишеским голосом. Однако он не падает после пронзительной головной боли, когда Коала издевается над ним за то, что он слишком сентиментален и мягок.

Сабо четырнадцать, а может быть, пятнадцать лет, когда он и Коала отправляются на свою первую официальную миссию в качестве членов Революционной Армии под строгим наблюдением Хака. Это очень простая миссия. Вся база переживать за них больше, чем за себя. Сабо точно знает, что Драгон отказывается от своих обязанностей, чтобы лично следить за ними всё время, и он не уверен, чувствовать ли себя польщённым, оскорблённым или обеспокоенным состоянием революции, если на это их Лидер тратит своё время.

Сабо пятнадцать, а может быть, шестнадцать лет, когда он пробуждает своё хаки Наблюдения после нескольких месяцев неустанного избиения либо Драгоном, либо одним из его преданных последователей, садистских ублюдков. Тем не менее, пинать задницу Коалы в лонжероне впервые за шесть недель более, чем стоит страданий. У него вдруг мелькает перед глазами табло, а потом он качает головой, потому что с каких это пор они ведут счёт своим победам?

Сабо шестнадцать, а может быть, семнадцать лет, когда Драгон повышает его до офицера на основе прогресса, который он сделал со своим хаки и, по-видимому, из-за его невероятно очаровательной улыбки. Коала тоже получает повышение, так что они могут держаться вместе. Они устраивают грандиозную вечеринку, и Драгон соизволил остановить нежную насмешку на все пять секунд, которые ему понадобятся, чтобы налить Сабо вино вместо сока. Сабо не знает, когда он начал думать о Драгоне, как о чём-то смутно напоминающем отца, но, несмотря на спокойное, пугающее внешнее выражение лица этого человека, Сабо знает, как он улыбается, тёплую гордость и его безрассудную, смутно знакомую, семейную любовь; и это единственная форма, которую он может полностью соотнести их отношения, несмотря на то, что он ничего не знает об отцах.

Сабо семнадцать, а может быть, восемнадцать лет, когда какой-то супер-новичок по имени Огненный Кулак Эйс поднимает шум. Сабо не совсем уверен, почему он находит это столь важным.

Сабо восемнадцать, а может быть, девятнадцать лет, когда Коала тащит его через половину острова Фишман, чтобы догнать почти всех членов Пиратов Солнца, хотя им обоим грустно, что они упустили самого капитана, Шичибукай, который, по-видимому, ведёт какие-то дела с Белоусом. Сабо никогда не чувствовал отсутствие своих воспоминаний более остро, чем в полном цвете спасителей детства Коалы.

Сабо девятнадцать, а может быть, двадцать лет, когда Драгон, после неожиданного отъезда в Логтаун, который он отказывается объяснять, резко повышает Сабо до Начальника Штаба. Сабо отмечает, что есть плакат с вознаграждением, прислонённый к задней части стола Драгона какого-то новичка из Ист-Блю по имени Мугивара Луффи. Он определённо уверен, что его там не было раньше, и также уверен, что это так или иначе важно, и он, вероятно, должен побеспокоиться. Но Сабо отбрасывает эту мысль в пользу беспокойства обо всех своих новых обязанностях вместо этого.

Сабо двадцать лет, не нужно колебаться, теперь он помнит свой день рождения, когда его брат Эйс умирает на руках их младшего брата Луффи, и он понимает, почему церемония саке казалась такой знакомой. _Нет, Коала, я не покину революцию._ Его младший брат остался один на поле боя, Эйс _погиб_ из-за крови отца, которого он ненавидел, которого даже не знал, а Сабо даже не удосужился вспомнить их имена. Забавно, думает он, что он не ненавидел себя так сильно с тех пор, как ему исполнилось десять лет. Разве человек не должен пройти через всю эту ненависть к самому себе в подростковом возрасте, а не в детстве после чего и во взрослом возрасте?

Сабо двадцать один год, и он тратит каждую минуту, которая у него есть, а иногда и часы которых у него нет, умоляя рассказать Нико Робин о фактах, деталях, историях, _что-нибудь_ о своём младшем брате, о её капитане. К счастью, она рада говорить после начальной и очень разумной осторожности, и он более чем рад слушать. Они разговаривают до поздней ночи, уединившись в потайном помещении Балтиго, сверкающие белые стены каньона парят рядом с ними, указывая на все звёзды неба. Сабо чувствует себя маленьким напротив них, и ещё меньшим против невыносимой любви в голосе Робин. Даже война Драгона, то, как революция бросает вызов миру, кажется маленькой против Луффи, делающего то же самое ради одного друга, с командой, на которую Сабо может рассчитывать меньше, чем на свои две руки. _О, море,_ Сабо скучает по ним. Он так скучает по ним обоим, и рад, что теперь может вспомнить их обоих.

Сабо двадцать два года, и Луффи плачет у него на руках, а Сабо уже много лет не был так счастлив.


End file.
